Gamon
|location=Orgrimmar |race=Tauren |creature=Humanoid |health=240 |money= }} Gamon is a level 12 named tauren found in Orgrimmar's inn. General Info Unlike the other NPC characters in Orgrimmar, Gamon is attackable and many Horde players enjoy assassinating him when he appears in the inn. There is no penalty for killing Gamon. Often, Horde players traveling through Orgrimmar or logging in from the inn will hear the sounds of a bar fight followed by a Tauren's death groan. Although it was probably an unintentional design quirk on Blizzard's part, the player-driven murders of Gamon contribute to the atmosphere of Orgrimmar as being a rough place. Gamon is a famous mob because his deaths are frequent and public, as players often try to drag him out of the inn and kill him in front of the Auction House where everyone can watch. Observing players frequently respond to Gamon's death by targeting him and spamming emotes such as /cry, /mourn, /spit, /laugh, and /dance. Gamon is susceptible to mind control. Priests enjoy sending him out of the inn to run and jump around Orgrimmar's citizens. Gamon has a unique ability called Pride Breaker which can be used on other players and NPCs that does no damage and punts them about 5 yards, this can also dismount a mounted player. Gamon is treated by Horde players much the same way as Hogger is by Alliance players. Players have kited Gamon to remote locations such as Thunder Bluff, Onyxia's Lair, and even Silithus. In addition, some Level 1 players form up raids to attack Gamon as if he were a boss. Players also enjoy linking / items in chat, jokingly claiming that the items are rare drops from Gamon. Rogue Quest Gamon's unfortunate fate comes from the fact that he is involved in a Horde rogue class quest line in which you must pickpocket him to recieve a key. Any mob that a player can pickpocket must also be attackable. While this places Gamon in the difficult situation of being constantly killed, it can also make the quest very difficult to complete since players might not have a good chance of actually finding Gamon alive. Gamon's re-spawn timer is 5 minutes after he is killed, so rogues can attempt to camp him. However, any high-level player can simply one-shot Gamon, so you have to be very quick on your feet. It is best to announce as often as possible, even risking spamming, in General Chat that you need Gamon for your quest from the moment you pick it up until you have managed to pickpocket him and hope other players will be merciful. This does not always work since some players either don't pay attention or simply don't care, but also because a player could spawn in the Orgrimmar inn and many people simply kill Gamon as soon as they appear out of habit and will do so without seeing your message. You can eventually complete it, but Horde rogues should be aware that this can be one of the most frustrating quests in the game, especially on high population servers during peak hours. In Wrath of the Lich King Gamon is also involved in the end of the Death Knight introduction chain- -in which he promises to protect the citizens of Orgrimmar from the encroaching Death Knight. While all other NPCs will appear Unfriendly to the Death Knight, Gamon is actively Hostile and will chase after any Death Knight that comes too close, loudly yelling that he will save Ogrimmar. Besides, for the quest achievement Veteran of the Wrathgate, players will be sent back to a different (phased) Orgrimmar under marshall law and talk to Thrall. You will find Gamon, among other loyal Horde citizens, gathering in front of the bank. Trading Card Gamon appears as a card in the World of Warcraft Trading Card Game: Gamon *Set: Dark Portal *Type: Ally - Unique *Cost: 1 *ATK/Health: 1/1 *Class: Warrior *Race: Tauren *Artist: Kevin Chin *Text: Any hero or ally can attack Gamon. (Including characters in your party.) *Flavor: "Not again!" *Card #: 209 Quests * (Rogue Quest) Pocket contents * (Quest Item) External links Category:Tauren Category:Named mobs Category:Orgrimmar NPCs